Old Friends
by Shadow14
Summary: What will happen when Li and Sakura meet back up after all those years??


~Old Friends~  
(Section 1)  
"Yo, Sakura! Wake up!! It's your first day at college.....remember?!!" Kero yelled in Sakuras' ear.  
"Ok! I'm up already!!" Sakura yelled as she sat up outta bed. Sakura was picking out her clothes when, all of a sudden, she was thinking about Li. Sakura ran to the bathroom and got dressed in a hurry. Her hair was in 1 big knot, so, she had to brush it for awhile."Dad! Is my breakfast ready yet?? I need to eat it and go soon or else I'll be late!" Sakura yelled as she bounded down the stairs.  
"Ok, Sakura. Your breakfast is ready. 3 eggs and bacon, just how you like it," Aiden said with a smile upon his face. He kissed his daughter, Sakura, on the forehead and wished her good luck. This was it....Sakura was ready for college. Sakura ran out the door and into her blue convertible. She waved good bye and took off.  
"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to college," Sakura said in a low voice.  
"I can believe it!" Kero shouted from the back seat.  
"Kero!?!! What the heck are you doing here??!!?" Sakura asked sternly.  
"Hey! What can I say? You thought you would actually leave me behind, huh? Nahh!!" Kero yelled to Sakura. "Hey, are we there yet?"  
"Of course we're not there yet! We only just left 20 minutes ago!!" Sakura shouted. "We won't get there for another 15 minutes."  
"Do you smell something, Sakura?" Kero asked.  
"No, what is it you smell, Kero?" she asked.  
"Hey! Wait a sec....I SMELL PUDDING!!!" he yelled. "Ok, Sakura..! Where ya' hidin' the food!?!?"  
"I'm not hiding any food!! You must be smelling some of the pudding cake from the restaurant up ahead," Sakura said, trying not to look crazy in front of the people in other cars. After all, she WAS talking to a stuffed animal.  
"Hey, put on some tunes!" Kero yelled desperately.  
"K, what kind of music do you want?" Sakura asked.  
"Limp Bizkit!!" he yelled joyfully. So, Sakura slipped in the Limp Bizkit CD, and turned it to "Rollin", Keros' favourite song.  
"Hey, red cap! Park it for me, wouldja'? Yeah, but don't scratch it. Ok, partner! Keep on rollin, baby! You know what time it is," Kero said. He knew the song off-by-heart, so he liked saying the opening of the song.  
"We're at the airport, Kero. Get in my bag and don't make noise," Sakura said as she grabbed her bag, and waved Kero in.  
"Ok, ok, I'm goin' in the bag, but once we get on the plane, I want out," Kero said as he flew in the crowded bag. Sakura went into the airport and got her ticket. She was in the waiting area, when she accidentally bumped into a young man about her age.  
"Uh! Oh no!! I'm so sorry...lemme help you with your bag," Sakura offered.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm on my way to college, but my flight doesn't leave for another 12 minutes," said the young man.  
"Oh really? What college are you going to?" Sakura asked, her bag swung over her shoulder.  
"Oh, uh, Collingwood. It's in New York," the guy said with a slight smile on his face.  
"What a coincidence! I'm going there, too!" Sakura said.  
"Cool! Well, I guess we'd better go grab seats on the plane," he said cheerfully. So, they got on the plane and grabbed seats together so they could sit side-by-side. It was weird.....they both felt as if they knew each other..  
"So, umm, I don't really know what to say," Sakura said as she held her Clow Key around her neck.  
"Wow, may I see that?" he asked.  
"Sure!" Sakura said with a smile. She handed it to him, then the flight attendant came.  
"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" the flight attendant asked.  
"No thanks," Sakura and the boy both said. The boy looked at Sakuras' Clow Key very closely as if he knew what it was.  
"Wow, dejavu. D-do you by any chance know Cereberos?" he asked.  
*Sakura gasps* "Ummm, ye-yes I do..." she answered nervously.  
"Well then, do you remember a 10-year-old boy...named Li Showron?" he asked.  
"Yes..........why?" Sakura asked.  
"Well," he began, "I'm that 10-year-old boy, Sakura."  
"Li?!!!!!!?!" Sakura gasped.  
"Yeah, Sakura. It's me, Li," he said with tear-filled eyes. "Do you still remember how I said I liked you?"  
"Yeah, I remember," Sakura blushed. "Why do you ask, Li?"  
"Because.........I still feel that same way about you, Sakura," Li said. He hugged Sakura close to him, and she did the same.  
"So, you've still liked me all this time...?" Sakura questioned.  
"Hey, kid! Lemme out!!" Kero shouted through the stuffy, crowded bag.  
"Kero!?! You're here, too!??" Li gasped.  
"Am I supposed ta' know you, kid???" Kero asked. "Hey, I'm sensing strong vibes from this dude, Sakura. Better be careful around him."  
"Oh, Kero. Don't worry! It's only Li!!" Sakura said.  
"Ah, yes, I rememba' ya'!" Kero said.  
"Shh! Quick, Kero!! Someone's coming!" Sakura cried as she stuffed him in the bag.  
"Ahh, so I see you two have met up. I'm glad you have because at Colorado, your next stop, Sakura, there's a Clow Card," said Yue.  
"Wow, it's you! So there really is a..." Sakura paused, "I sense it......"  
"Me too," whispered Li. "Which card do ya' think it-"  
"The Attack Card," Sakura said.  
"Th-the ATTACK Card?!! You've got to be kidding!" Li panicked.  
"Wow, kid, you're really getting good at this "sensing" power. Even I can't sense the card, much less know what it is," admitted Kero.  
"Li," Sakura began, "PLEASE tell me you brought your Clow Cards and equipment!"  
"Of course! I never leave home without them!" Li yelled at Sakura.  
"Colorado! Everybody stopping in Colorado, please get off the plane!" yelled the flight attendant.  
"Ready?" Li asked.  
"Ready!" said Sakura. So, Li, Sakura, Kero, and Yue got off the plane in Colorado.  
"Concentrate, Sakura. Which way is the-"  
"To the left!" Sakura yelled. "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite.....release!" Sakura released the power of the wand. "Fly Card! Fly us to the enemy!"  
"Everybody get on!" yelled Yue. So, everybody got on and soon they were at the trails of the Attack Card.  
"There it is!" Kero shouted. "Land us and use your best abilities against this card!"  
"Ok!!" Sakura yelled at the sight of the Attack Card. She landed down near the Attack Card."Wind and Shadow! Combine your powers to bind the Attack Card!" Sakura yelled. The Attack Card started glowing, broke through the combined forces of the Windy and Shadow Card, and headed straight for Sakura.  
"Time Card! Freeze the moment!" Li shouted. He noticed that there was a Radio Tower nearby, so he decided to knock it down, and throw the pieces ontop the Attack Card to stop it from getting to Sakura."Element Fire!" Li yelled as he aimed at the Radio Tower. He threw the heavy remains ontop of the Attack Card. "Time Card! Unfreeze!"  
"What...what happened!?" asked Sakura, confused on how the Attack Card was on the ground, crying for help. "Here, lemme help you," said Sakura, not knowing she was walking into a trap. The Attack Card grabbed Sakuras' ankle and tripped her to the ground.  
"Sakura!!!" Li yelled as he ran towards her. "Sakura! Get up! You have to fight the card!!" Li cried. Sakura jumped up from the ground.  
"Power and Fight Card! Give me your strength to defeat the Attack Card!" Sakura shouted. Sakura forced the Attack card to the ground with the strength the cards gave her. The Attack Card didn't budge... "Attack Card! Return to your power confined! Attack!!" Sakura yelled. The Attack Card was finally sealed. "I...I did it!" Sakura cried cheerfully. "C'mon! Let's get to Madisons' place!"  
"Umm, Sakura, before we go, I need to talk to you alone..." Li said. Kero and Yue left so we could talk.  
"What is it, Li?" Sakura asked.  
"Sakura.....seeing you get hurt by the Attack Card has made me realize how much you mean to me......" Li said nervously.  
"Wow...I like you, too, Li," Sakura answered. She walked over and kissed him.  
"Wow, Sakura. Truth is, I love you, a lot! I want us to be together, Sakura," Li sighed. "If I make it into your dorm room, umm..." Li paused, "I want you to be my girlfriend."  
"Oh, Li. I'd love to be your girlfriend. But on one condition......no kissing in front of the others," laughed Sakura.  
Li laughed. "Haha! Ok, Sakura," Li smiled gently.  
"Now let's go get to Madisons' place." Sakura said. She waved everyone into her car.  
"How much longer, Sakura?" Kero kept whining.  
"I told you! 5 minutes!!" Sakura yelled, annoyed.  
"5 minutes?!! That's too long! I can't wait that long!!" Kero whined. "I thought it would only take a second to get there!"  
"Oh shut up, Kero!!!" Li snapped. "For being Guardian Beast of the sun, you sure are immature.."  
"Don't you DARE call ME immature!" Kero yelled furiously at Li. He went over to Li, and bit his finger...just like old times.   
"We're here!" Sakura interrupted.  
"Good! Now I finally get a chance to get away from Keros' complaining," Yue snickered.  
"Hello, everyone!" Madison greeted them. "Oh! It seems we have some others here. I thought only you were coming, Sakura."  
"Well, Kero followed me here, me and Li met up on the way here, and then Yue came outta nowhere," Sakura explained to Madison.  
"Ohh, I see," Madison smiled. "Lemme go get my camcorder, we can take some pictures."  
"Great idea, Madison!" Sakuras' face lit up. Madison ran into her house, grabbed her camera, and ran back outside.  
"Ok! Everybody say cheese!!" Madison shouted.  
"Cheese!" everybody smiled.  
"Ok now, we should go or we'll be late for our flight," said Sakura.  
"Right," Madison agreed. They got in the car, and in no sooner than 5 minutes, Kero started to complain...again.  
"Kero, if you don't shut up for once, I'm going to shoot you with my fireball," Yue said to Kero sternly.  
"Ooooh, I'm SO scared!" Kero said sarcastically. "Are we there NOW, Sakura!?"  
"No! Now shut up! Yue, would you do the honor?" asked Sakura.  
"Don't mind if I do!" snickered Yue. He threw one of his blue fireballs at Kero.  
"Ouch! Why I oughta.." frowned Kero.  
"Kero! Stop it! Would it help if I put on Linkin Park?" asked Sakura.  
"Would it ever!! Play those tunes, baby!" cried Kero joyfully. Sakura put it to the song "One Step Closer".  
*The music started playing* ^I cannot take this anymore,  
saying everything I said before..!  
All these words, they make no sense.  
I found bliss in ignorance-^  
"We're here!" Sakura shouted. They ran into the airport and got on the plane. "Umm, I'll sit beside Li, Kero, you go in my bag, and Yue, you sit with Madison. Ok, everyone?"  
"I guess so, but I thought WE were sitting together, Sakura. Not you and Li.." Madison sighed.  
"Umm, it's ok, Sakura. You go ahead and sit with Madison," Li said sadly.  
"Sakura...why's Li so bummed over not being able to sit with you?" asked Madison  
"Oh, it's nothing. Listen, I'll grab a trio bench, that way you can BOTH sit beside me, ok?" asked Sakura anxiously.  
"Ok!" agreed Li and Madison. So, they grabbed 3 seats side-by-side, and sat down together.  
"So, Li, do you still have a crush on Sakura?" Madison wondered.  
"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" Li shouted as if someone had invaded his privacy.  
"Whoa, someone's had a bit too much sugar today," commented Madison.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Li cried as he left for another seat. Sakura went after him, leaving Madison and the others behind.  
"Li, calm down. You don't have to yell at Madison, but in a way, she was mean by asking those things, and saying those things," Sakura said as she held his hand.  
"You're right, Sakura..." Li sighed. He made sure no one was looking, then kissed her.  
"Oh, Li. Come on, let's go back to the others," said Sakura, a smile on her face. She hugged him, and they went off to the others.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Section 2)  
"Attention, passengers! Flight 541 is now landing at the Collingwood airport!" the flight attendant shouted. They got off the plane, and into the landing station. They hopped in the blue car, once again. That is, they all got in except Yue...  
"Sakura, I'd best not go with you. You're going to college, and I don't wanna get in the way," Yue said. "I know we'll meet again soon. Here, I want you to have this." Yue gave Sakura his hand, and told her to touch it.  
"Umm..what are you giving me?" asked Sakura. Yue looked down.  
"I'm giving you the power to shoot blue fire from you hands. It's extremely important for you to have when you are in trouble," Yue said.  
"AHH!" Sakura yelled. She could feel the power surging through her, immensely growing ever stronger. "What's HAPpening!?"  
"You've got your new power. I advise you to use this new power carefully," answered Yue, very seriously. "Now, I want you to test out this new power on me."  
"But, Yue, why you? We had the final judgement years ago.....why fight now? I don't wanna hurt you.." Sakura trembled.  
"It's ok..my strength is far greater than yours. There's no way you'd hurt me badly," Yue said very calmly.  
"Well, ok..if you say so..." Sakura trailed off. She raised her hand and concentrated hard. Suddenly, blue fire emerged from her palm and shot out at Yue. Surprisingly enough, Yue shot to the ground.  
"Ack! Y-you're way stronger than I ever expected. Are you taking steroids?" questioned Yue, curious as to why Sakuras' power level would be so high.  
"Of course I'm not taking steroids!! By the way, what exactly is a power level, and what is mine at?" asked Sakura.  
"A power level estimates how high a level your power is at, and if my calculations are correct, your power level is at a 49 outta 50!" Yue said, with a look of amazement at Sakura.  
"Wow, Sakura, you're very strong!" Li yelled, looking proud of her. Just then, Kero transformed into his real form.  
"Sakura, test your strength out on me.." Kero said.  
"Umm...ok. Whatever you say.." Sakura said. She decided only to use her bare hands and feet, no Clow Cards or other magic involved. She took a kick at Kero, and he flew back into the car. He turned back to the stuffed animal.  
"What strength! That is truely incredible, kid!" Kero cheered.  
Sakura, very determined at the time, looked at her damaged car, walked over, and held her hand on it.  
"Power of Clow, grant my wish, and fix this car. HEAL THE DAMAGE!" Sakura yelled outta nowhere. The car then amazingly started to glow, and the damage was fixed.  
"Sakura....how did you possibly do that?!" Yue asked, amazed at what had happened.  
"I'm not sure, Yue," she replied. "I'm just not sure..."  
"Well I know how she did it," said Kero while he crossed his arms. "Her power level is extremely high...over the top in fact."  
"Well, Sakura, I shouldn't be wasting your time like this," Yue said. "Good luck at college, and see you in a few years!" Yue waved good bye and vanished in thick air. Within 10 minutes, the arrived at the college.  
"Well, this is it! Everybody out!" Sakura shouted. Li, Sakura, and Madison walked up the steps into the college. Everybody was looking at the bulletin to see who they got matched up with for roommates. They wandered over to the bulletin, and looked for their names.  
"Let's see...Sakura Avalon and Madison Taylor," said Madison. "Li Showron and Tori Avalon...?"  
"WHAT!?!" Sakura yelled. "Tori should outta college by now! He's 24 for goodness sakes!!"  
"There's GOTTA be some mistake! I can't get paired with someone whose 6 years older than me!" Li yelled furiously. A teacher walked by.  
"Excuse me, but, Li Showron seems to think there's been a mistake here. He's been paired with a 24-year-old, who should be out of college," Madison said. The teacher looked at the bulletin.  
"Hmm.....Tori Avalon graduated 2 years ago. Let me go fix this," said the teacher. "By the way, nice seeing you 3 again." The teacher smiled, and walked into a room to fix the bulletin.  
"What did she mean by again?" Madison asked.  
"You don't think that was Ms.McKenzie, do you?" Li asked, apaulled at the subject. Just then, the teacher came out with a piece of paper.  
"Here you go, you're paired with Zachary. I believe he was in your grade 5 class, now, wasn't he?" the teacher asked nicely.  
"Is that you, Ms.McKenzie?!" asked Sakura.  
"Yes it is, Sakura," MsMcKenzie smiled. "Now, you guys run along to your dorms before class starts." So, Li found Zachary, and headed off one way. Sakura and Madison went off another way. Madison pointed in the direction of which the dorm was.  
"Here it is! Room 172," said Sakura. They went inside, and started unpacking their stuff. When they were done, they headed for the "Mental Math" room, where they would have their first class. Li, Madison, Zachary, and Sakura, all had the same classes.  
"So, Sakura, what do you think this college will be like?" asked Madison.  
"I think," Sakura began, "that it will be like High School, so, buckle up! We're gonna have a blast."  
The End  
Written By Shadow  



End file.
